Noite perfeita
by Sahky Uchiha
Summary: Sakura recebe uma visita inusitada e acaba se entregando ao verdadeiro amor nos braços daquele que nunca deixou de povoar seus pensamentos. SasuSaku. Songfic da musica Iris - Goo Goo Dolls. Fic com conteudo adulto.


**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem,e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei ù.u_**

**Songfic baseada na musica IRIS - GOO GOO DOLLS,recomendo que ouçam quando chegar a parte que a letra começará na fic o/_  
_**

* * *

**_Uma noite perfeita_**

**"As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar"**

** _(Leonardo da Vinci)_  
**

Ela havia acabado de sair do banho. O corpo esbelto devido ao árduo treinamento ninja,sendo sustentado apenas pelas pontas dos pés para que não molhasse o chão mais do que já havia molhado pelos cabelos rosados - que havia deixado crescer novamente – e que estavam pingando pelo quarto neste exato momento.

Os olhos cor de esmeraldas varreram o aposento às escuras em busca do interruptor perto da porta que daria para o resto da casa,por isso não se deu conta da estranha sombra que apareceu ligeiramente no lado oposto do cômodo. Mas da mesma forma que ela havia vindo,desapareceu em segundos e a moça não percebeu absolutamente nada.

Voltando ao interruptor,Sakura estava pensando naquele exato momento que não se lembrava quando o havia desligado. Mas havia,pelo que podia perceber. Deveria ser o estresse que estava passando esses dias a respeito de Naruto que a estava fazendo esquecer-se das coisas.

Riu uma risada suave com o pensamento,antes de aperta-lo e acender a luz.

Imediatamente fechou os olhos por causa da claridade. Ficou assim por mais algum tempo antes de entreabri-los e segurar a toalha mais próxima ao corpo para que não caísse e revelasse sua nudez,não que esperasse que alguém estivesse olhando,foi mais por um impulso normal.

Recolheu a camisola branca que Ino havia lhe dado no dia de seu aniversário e que se encontrava sobre a cama e vestiu sobre sua roupa íntima.

Olhou-se no espelho e penteou os fios rosados uma última vez antes de sair pela porta para ir até a cozinha preparar uma xícara chá. Hoje fazia um frio descomunal em Konoha e o líquido fumegante lhe esquentaria o corpo.

Chegou ao cômodo e olhou ao redor com uma estranha sensação que estava sendo observada,mas sua técnica ninja não havia detectado nada e nem ninguém num raio de 200 metros. Ela estava com um pressentimento que algo iria acontecer desde mais cedo,contudo não sabia o que era. Deveria ser coisas da sua cabeça,assim como a sensação de agora.

Deixou o assunto de lado e recostou-se a mesa,relembrando os últimos acontecimentos do dia.

Tsunade informou que Sasuke havia formado um time,após matar Orochimaru e agora estava a procura de seu irmão para realizar sua vingança. Naruto queria partir o quanto antes para ir atrás do amigo,mas a Hokage não havia permitido sua saída ainda,afirmando ser muito perigoso que o louro saísse da vila,já que a organização Akatsuki estava a procura da kyuubi.

"_Bobagem"._ O rapaz dissera após as palavras da sua mestra,entretanto,ela sabia que Tsunade tinha razão em querer protegê-lo.

Por outro lado todos sabiam que Naruto não seria naruto se não fizesse um escândalo e forçasse para sair em missão. E Tsunade por sua vez seria forçada a deixa-lo ir antes que ele fugisse para realizar seu desejo. Isso era só uma questão de tempo,e sabia que tinha que treinar mais ainda para ajudar o amigo. Eles tinham que encontrar o Uchiha...

_"Mesmo que ele seja um desgraçado sem coração agora."_ Sakura refletiu,pensando nas inúmeras vezes que ele e Naruto tiveram brigas que quase levaram a morte.

_"Será que ele teria realmente coragem de matar o Naruto?"_

_"Não."_

A certeza veio em questão de segundos. Sasuke nunca mataria seu melhor amigo. Nunca.

Com esse pensamento terminou de preparar o chá e voltou para o quarto indo até a varanda. Permaneceu ali tomando o conteúdo da xícara e sentindo a brisa suave da noite tocando seus cabelos e os balançando levemente.

No minuto anterior olhava para uma Konoha pouco movimentada pelo adiantado da hora e sorria deliciada com a sensação do vento a bagunçar suas madeixas e o chá lhe esquentando o corpo. No minuto seguinte olhava para dentro da casa alarmada pelo barulho que acabara de ouvir.

Seus instintos ninjas lhe mandaram ter cuidado ao seguir vagarosamente para dentro do quarto. A audição mais aguçada do que antes,prestando atenção no ínfimo movimento.

Constatou em instantes que o que havia caído fora a foto do time 7 que anteriormente se encontrava sobre a cômoda,junto com algumas kunais e alguns livros de medicina que sua shishou havia lhe emprestado mas cedo. Colocando a xícara que segurava sobre a cômoda,abaixou-se para pegar a foto caída ao chão. Analisou os jovens alunos e o professor sorridente por baixo da máscara,em especial um garoto de cabelos negros como a noite ao lado dela na fotografia,que carregava uma carranca,exatamente como o garoto de cabelos louros do outro lado.

Sakura fechou os olhos por um segundo se lembrando do dia que aquela foto fora tirada e sorriu verdadeiramente – como há muito tempo não fazia – diante da lembrança.

No entanto,ao abrir os olhos novamente encontrou-se as escuras e ficou ainda mais em alerta. O quarto era iluminado apenas pela pouca claridade que vinha da rua. Como havia esquecido que deveria ter alguém ali já que um porta-retratos não caia assim por vontade própria?

"_Burra"_ – Ralhou com si mesma.

- Quem está aí?

Pegou uma das kunais devagar para que a pessoa que estivesse brincando com ela não percebesse.

- Quem está aí? – Repetiu virando-se e vasculhando todo o aposento.

Em reposta,um cheiro másculo lhe invadiu as narinas e um corpo quente encostou no seu. Imediatamente ela soltou o porta-retratos que caiu com um baque surdo.

Sakura tremeu pronta para enfiar a kunai em seu "visitante". Mas ele foi mais rápido.

Percebendo o movimento,assim que ela se virou para ataca-lo,segurou em seus pulsos fortemente fazendo-a soltar a arma ninja e prensou seu corpo contra o dela na parede mais próxima.

A Haruno estava estupefata pelo atrevimento e assim que seus olhos se acostumaram mais a escuridão pode ver melhor o rosto do homem a sua frente. Principalmente os olhos vermelhos como sangue - que depois se tornaram escuros como breu.

Nesse momento não poder conter seu gritinho abafado por causa do susto e tinha certeza que seu rosto estava mais branco que a parede na qual era prensada.

À sua frente encontrava-se Uchiha Sasuke,fitando-a com uma intensidade surpreendente. O rosto a apenas centímetros do seu. A respiração batendo em sua bochecha que deveria ter passado de branca para um vermelho vivo.

Em um primeiro momento não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser olhar para o Uchiha com os olhos esbugalhados. Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça e nenhuma realmente ficava.

- O que es-esta fazendo...aqui? – indagou chocada.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que Sasuke estivera na vila diria que era mentira. Mas diante disso...

"_Será que é um Genjutsu?"_ Chegou a pensar,mas descartou a hipótese.

- Irritante como sempre. – Ele resmungou com sua voz de veludo admiravelmente calma e sensual.

Ela não pode evitar o arrepio que sentiu com a voz dele e nem a expressão de desgosto quando ele a chamou de "irritante" como quando eram crianças. Tentou empurra-lo e mandar que ele se danasse com o soco que ela daria naquele queixo perfeito que ele tinha. Entretanto,quanto mais ela se movimentava tentando se soltar mais ele a prensava com seu corpo. Ela não entendia o que ele queria com tudo aquilo,mas achava que não queria saber. Ou melhor,queria sim.

"_Será que ele quer me matar ou ao Naruto. Por isso que ele veio aqui?" _Não evitou o pensamento afinal de contas,por qual motivo ele teria vindo se não fosse isso?

Sasuke percebendo o olhar da moça totalmente em confusão,sorriu de canto. Aquele sorriso sexy e imoral que deixava qualquer mulher entorpecida. Sakura pensava que deveria ser considerado crime tal ato e não pode evitar relaxar o corpo.

Com certeza ele não estaria ali para mata-la,pois se esse fosse o caso já teria feito. E nem para matar o Naruto,caso contrario por que estaria em sua casa e não no apartamento do amigo?

- Vim pedir uma coisa a você,Sakura.

Ok. Ele deveria estar planejando mata-la,mas não pelo motivo que todos estavam pensando,e sim,mata-la de amor.

Como ele se atrevia a chegar tão perto dela,com aquela respiração quente batendo em seu rosto e aquele cheiro deliciosamente hipnotizante e libidinoso que ele possuía? Era o que a moça não parava de se perguntar já com os pensamentos viajando de um modo não tão decente para uma moça.

- O q-quê?

Sakura não soube como aconteceu,nem Sasuke sabia,mas no momento que sentiu o cheiro suave de morangos que veio da boca dela quando falou,ele não resistiu ao impulso e a coisa mais improvável do mundo – de acordo com o pensamento de ambos – aconteceu.

Ele a beijou.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_**(E eu me entregaria eternamente para te tocar,)**_

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

_**(Pois sei que você me percebe de algum modo.)**_

Surpresa,sentindo os lábios do moreno nos seus e as mãos dele que antes estavam em seus pulsos e agora repousavam em sua cintura,ela não pensou mais em nada.

Ela estava tão chocada com o acontecido que não conseguiu nem ao menos retribuir ao beijo que Sasuke... SASUKE estava lhe dando. Foi tanto que seus olhos permaneciam abertos quando ele se afastou desgostoso talvez pensando que ela não o amava mais e aquele beijo tivesse sido um erro.

- Vou matar o Itachi em três dias,por isso fiquem longe do meu caminho. – Respondeu indiferente a pergunta que ela tinha feito,antes que ela falasse algo sobre o beijo que ele havia dado.

Quem ele queria enganar? Era óbvio que o Uchiha não havia ido ali para dar um aviso a ela,aquilo fora apenas uma desculpa para vê-la antes de enfrentar o irmão. Queria saber como ela estava.

Sakura por sua vez estava atônita. Não pelas palavras dele – até porque nem havia compreendido,estava aturdida demais para isso - ,mas sim pelo beijo que haviam acabado de compartilhar,ou melhor,que ele havia acabado de dar,porque ela de tão burra e chocada não fez absolutamente nada.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**_(Você é a coisa mais perto do paraíso que jamais estarei,)_**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

**_(E não quero ir para casa neste momento.)_**

Sasuke virou-se pronto para partir,censurando-se por ter dado ouvido ao seu coração... Coração?

"_Sim." _ Refletiu sarcástico. Quem diria Uchiha Sasuke tendo um coração...

Andava lentamente para fora do quarto incapaz de olhar novamente para a rosada que o havia rejeitado – ou assim pensava.

Antes que pudesse chegar à varanda – de onde tinha vindo e de onde partiria – sentiu a mão direita sendo agarrada por uma outra de maciez extrema.

Parou no mesmo instante.

- Fica c-comigo essa n-noite.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**_(E tudo que posso saborear é este momento,)_**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**_(E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida,)_**

Ela não acreditava que tivesse dito isso para ele. Seu rosto deveria estar atingindo altas nuances de vermelho.

Sasuke por sua vez estava perplexo pelo pedido da garota. E enquanto ela esperava receber um "não" ou pior que isso – o que ele também pensava que faria - ela ficou a sua frente e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa foi entorpecido pelo carinho delicado dela.

Sakura acariciou os lábios dele e beijou suavemente,dessa vez sabendo o que estava acontecendo e o que fazer. A língua dele pediu passagem para invadir sua boca e a jovem kunochi médica permitiu que ele assim fizesse,entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que ele a beijasse mais profundamente,desencadeando um beijo intenso como se ele fosse o que ambos precisavam para sobreviver.

As mãos de Sakura puxaram mais o rosto do rapaz para si,dando uma última pressão antes que seus lábios se separassem por causa da falta de ar. Suas testas continuaram juntas,as respirações violentas batendo no rosto um do outro,se misturando.

**_'_Cause sooner or later it's over**

**_(Porque cedo ou tarde, vai terminar.)_**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**_(Eu apenas quero não sentir sua falta esta noite.)_**

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa seus lábios foram novamente tomados pelos do moreno,agora o beijo era ainda mais lascivo,assim como as mãos dele que foram parar em sua coxa esquerda,levantado-a e a fazendo sentir toda a excitação que ele estava sentindo.

Sakura gemeu involuntariamente contra os lábios de Sasuke e foi guiada para trás por ele até que sentiu a barreira da cama em suas pernas e caiu sentada ainda aos beijos com o moreno.

Sasuke curvado foi deitando sobre ela fazendo com que se deitasse também. Suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas suas coxas nuas. As mãos pequenas dela arranhando levemente sua costas.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe,)_**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**_(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.)_**

Mais um beijo e ele levantou a camisola que ela usava e acariciou-lhe o sexo – sobre a calcinha - já úmido pela excitação que ela sentia. Com o contato gemeu mais uma vez contra os lábios dele. E ele se deliciou com o ato ficando ainda mais excitado.

Continuou fazendo pressão naquele ponto sensível da moça,os lábios chupando o lóbulo da orelha direita dela e descendo os beijos pelo pescoço. Quando desceu para alcançar o colo,a camisola tornou-se um empecilho e a tirou rapidamente levando consigo a camisa dele que a moça praticamente arrancou.

Agora podia ver mais do corpo dela - que só restava uma única peça:a calcinha.

Sorriu de canto mais uma vez àquela noite antes de beijar os seios dela – que gemeu em resposta e fechou os olhos para apreciar a carícia luxuriosa – em seguida colocou um deles na boca,sugando-o e enlouquecendo a mulher sob si,enquanto a mão apertava o outro.

Sakura não tinha consciência de mais nada,estava totalmente entregue ao moreno. Sasuke também estava entregue a ela.

**When everything's made to be broken**

**_(Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,)_**

**I just want you to know who I am **

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

Foi descendo ainda mais,deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava. Quando chegou ao umbigo parou por poucos segundos,só o tempo dela ouvir sua última peça sendo rasgada e a calcinha foi jogada por algum lugar do quarto que não se preocuparam em saber.

Em seguida Sakura foi tomada por uma satisfação descomunal: os lábios do moreno estavam em seu sexo.

Chupando.

Acariciando.

Enlouquecendo-a.

Ela gemia loucamente diante do ato,ele parecia ser um mestre da sedução. Sabia em que ponto mais lhe dava prazer.

Sasuke estava satisfeito com as sensações que causava na moça. Quando mais ela se contorcia de prazer,mais ele sentia seu membro aperta-lhe a calça – que ainda usava.

Foi numa explosão de sentimentos que Sakura se contorceu ainda mais e quase gritou de prazer. Seu primeiro orgasmo veio intenso e ela provou algo que nunca havia provado na vida.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**_(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não estão vindo)_**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**_(Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras.)_**

**When everything feels like the movies**

**_(Enquanto tudo parece como no cinema,)_**

**And you bleed just to know you're alive**

**_(Sim, você sangra apenas para ter consciênciade que está viva)._**

"_Incrível" _Ela pensou envolvida pela sensação.

Sasuke estava deliciado com o sabor que tinha acabado de provar vindo da moça. Beijou-lhe a boca suavemente,antes de tirar a calça e ela ver o membro do rapaz.

Viril e sedento pela satisfação de ter seu corpo unido pelo dela,ele deitou-se novamente sobre Sakura e a olhou nos olhos antes de lhe penetrar vagarosamente,sentindo cada parte dela.

Estava ficando fora de controle,mas sabia que deveria se controlar para que não a machucasse. O rosto dela espelhava um pouco de dor num primeiro momento,por isso quando estava todo dentro dela,esperou alguns segundos para que se acostumasse antes de se movimentar.

Os movimentos começaram lentos,o rosto da rosada agora era preenchido por uma de puro prazer. Ela enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e gemeu cada vez mais alto em seu ouvido. A um certo ponto,ela praticamente gritava de prazer.

- M-mais rápido S-Sasuke...kun.

Ele perdeu a noção das coisas quando ela disse isso e a pentrava mais rápido e profundamente do que antes.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe,)_**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**_(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.)_**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**_(Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

Alcançaram o ápice do prazer juntos. Misturando seus gemidos e seus orgasmos. Sasuke caiu cansado sobre o corpo pequeno dela e quando ia sair,ela o segurou pelos ombros e pernas e pediu que ficasse ali mais um pouco. Sasuke relaxou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela,sentindo o cheiro de morangos que emanava do seu cabelo e ouvindo o coração da moça passar de um ritmo de intensas batidas,para um mais calmo.

Sakura estava se sentindo completa naquele momento. Os dois estavam. E só pensavam em aproveitar aquele ao máximo.

Foi sentindo o corpo quente dele sobre o seu que adormeceu. E Sasuke fez o mesmo escutando as batidas de seu coração.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe,)_**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**_(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.)_**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**_(Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

**_~~~~~~~""~~~~~~~""~~~~~~~  
_**

Acordou antes que o dia amanhecesse e se separou da rosada na cama rapidamente,sentindo no ato um vazio imenso.

Vestiu-se e a cobriu com o lençol dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Vislumbrou a foto do time 7 que Sakura havia deixado cair quando tentou acerta-lo com a kunai e tocou ali sentindo as recordações lhe invadir o peito,mas precisava partir,Konoha logo logo acordaria e não seria tão fácil sair da vila dessa forma.

Deixou o porta-retratos sobre a cômoda e olhou mais uma vez a cama a sua frente.

_"Me espere,Sakura. Eu voltarei...por você"_. Pensou e partiu em seguida para completar sua vingança.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe,)_**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**_(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.)_**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**_(Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.)_**

_Olá amoresss... E então,o que acharam da songfic? rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Deixem reviews,pleaseee._

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne..._


End file.
